the_third_warfandomcom-20200214-history
The Humans
The Humans is one of the races in Caverion. They live on the planet Enzuro and is the race with the highest form of diplomancy with themself and others. The Humans we play is part of The Royal Kingdom which capital on Enzuro is called Nidgaleh, led by their current King Carl S. Timeline Lore The existence of mankind (700 - 2772) The Human´s is offsprings of the Cyclops, created by all-god Anaghatar. The Humans history start with them teaming up and for some years builded towns and homes and soon they started to craft weapons for the hunting of animals. Some of these weapons was made from a material called Daryd and was a greenish looking metal that cut through any meat from animal, pet and even human. With these forged weapons the humans started to split up and form small societies across Enzuro. These societies and one each leader and they were called Leadsman. A Leadsman´s soil purpose is to lead their own camps and make sure that their own people was safe. The Dragonhearth Cult (Yr 2772) One librerian, named Takor Alldean, did one day contacted in a dream by one of the gods Forgore, the one called The End of Caverion. Takor did listen to Forgore who told him that Takor was destinated to do great things in Caverion and Forgore told him that he had formed a book, The Book of Power and he also told Takor that if he collected it, he would get powers beyond reckoning. Takor did not obey his new master so he ventured, along with some others librerians and even priests to the land of Zakira, the big desert of Enzuro. In the Temple of Forgore did Tekor find The Book of Power. Takor grabbed the book and when he did, a voice suddently whispered in his mind. It was the voice of Forgore, telling him to instruct his followers to learn the ancient spells in this book, otherwise, they would all be destroyed. Takor turned around with the book in his hand and speaked to his followers. He told them about Forgore´s bidding and convinced them to learn the spells in The Book of Power. Spellpower and witchcraft was not well known for Humans and the few Humans who knew to use spells used it for healing and aiding the sick. These spells in The Book of Power, they were used for destruction. Takor, along with his followers, they started to study these spells and learned them together. This made them go corrupted with power. Takor begun formating his own cult, called Dragonhearth. When all the learning was done started Takor and his cultits, to march to his hometown Nidgaleh. This town is in current days the big capital city of Enzuro but in these times a small village. Takor reach his hometown and started to speak with the citizens. He told them to join his cult Dragonhearth to gain absolute power and witness true humanship. The people of Nidgaleh didnt belive anything Takor said so he switched tacticts. He pointed his hand towards a little child and soon that child was screaming in aggony. After 5 seconds, he collapsed, dead. The people got terrified and started to accuse Takor as murderer. Takor answered that he was no murderer, he was only all powerful. The Nidgaleh people told the cult to get out from their town but when they did, all buildings in the town started to flame up in a inferno. Takor said to the people to get out of their sight because this was now the capital of the Dragonhearths. Many of the villagers fled in terror but some of them stayed and joined the cult. The fleeing villagers spread the rumor about this evil sorccerer and soon the word had reach The Legioners. This was a group of warriors that fought the evil creatures on Enzuro and when they heard about Dragonheart they knew that this was a threat to the world so they started to venture to Nidgaleh. When they arrived, they saw a horrorific sight. Some of the staying villagers had been used for spelltesting and target practicing. Takor, along with his Dragonhearth, stood as The Legioners, along with rebelish villigers charged the town. The cultist started to cast their spells at them but they were outnumered. Takor saw his cultists getting killed one by one so he fled the town and back to the land of Zakira. He grabbed The Book of Power and when he did, a voice came through. It was Forgore. He yelled at Takor, telling him that he was weak and a coward that fled instead of fighting. Before Takor even could say anyhing, Forgore turned Takor into nothing other than dust. Takor was now dead and The Book of Power lies within the Temple of Forgore, ready to corrupt once more. The word of the cult spread across Enzuro and is still relevant to the present days. The Legioneers and The Royal Kingdom (Yr 2879) The year is 2879 and the human´s has still no royality or indiependent leader. All across Enzuro, small villages and tribes exists with their own leader. The Legioneers, the first ever order of knights and who has since their formation year 1250, has always been a noble and faithful order, to praise the all-god Anaghatar. Any human could join the order but has to take the ed and have willing to fight the evil on Enzuro. The Legioneers had not had a real fight in years since their formation until they heard the rumor about an evil cult occuption in Nidgaleh. After the battle and the cult was defeated, the leader of the order, named Cecius Hjalte, spoke to the surviving villagers to remeber this small but meaningful fight, to never fall in darkness and always fight the evil. Since Nidgaleh has burned to nothing but ashes, Cecius convinced the people of Nidgaleh to rebuild the city, but not just a small village. They would build a capital. The villagers was very few so The Legioneers travled across Enzuro to tell all the small tribepeople and villagers to join them in Nidgaleh and many did so. Soon, year 2909, after years of building the capitalcity Nidgaleh stood finished. Along with it, a castle to be the new home for the human royality. Since Cecius was the one who founded the idea of the city, it was he who should become the every first king of the humans. The years went by and more and more human villages and towns connected themself with the capital and the kingdom. Those who showed as a threat and dissobeyed the human laws got titled as thiefs and lawbreakers. King Cesius I lived a good, royal life with his queen and togheter they got their firstborn heir who they named Goran in 2910. Cecius died of old age in 2929 and Goran became king, now Goran I. The Legioneers had also got a place to control their order across the world within the building, Hall of the Legion. Other human civilizations/ * Salo - This ancient town is home to many of sorcerers. It is said to be the first ever human city on Enzuro. * South Anolt - A town located in the murky swamps of north Temone. In-Game Humans is the first faction you play as in the game! Trivia * Humans was not planned to be a part of the game. A human race felt so generic but it works out so well with the lore that they became a race anyways. * Humans is the only race that doesnt uses battleships/spaceships unlike The Sullz and The Exons. Thanks to their masterknowledge in magic, they uses portals instead!